ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legend of Spider-Man/With Great Power
This is the first issue of The Legend of Spider-Man. Transcript The issue starts with Peter wearing his Spider-Man outfit while standing next to a gargoyle. *'Peter:' (VO) Who am I? You people must be tired of hearing my story over and over again. But to know the hero, you must know my origins. My name is Peter Benjamin Parker and I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. It then cuts to a bus stop where Peter is heading into the bus that heads into Midtown High. He then takes a deep breath and sighs. *'Peter:' (VO) My life wasn't easy back then. Due to my status as an intellectual, or in other words, a nerd, I'm kinda outcasted and kind of a human punching bag. He enters the bus. *'Flash' (VO) Puny Parker, catch! He throws a football at him as it hits his head. *'Peter:' (sarcastically) Awww, thanks. (VO) That guy is Eugene "Flash" Thompson, we always had a complicated relationship since we first met. By complicated, I mean he just likes to pick on me. Not really complicated when I come to think of it. *'Harry:' (VO) Peter, over here. He looks and sees an empty seat next to Harry. He then sits down. *'Peter:' (VO) This is Harry Osborn. Yes, he's that Osborn. Despite his father's fortune, he prefers to be just like any other student and he's my best friend since, well... that's what I think. Since he's just as intelligent as him, he is an easy target for bullies as well. *'Harry:' You're okay, Pete? *'Peter:' It was just a football, nothing special. It wasn't like a bomb. *'MJ:' Glad to see you're fine, Tiger. *'Peter:' (VO) Those two behind me are Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacy, my other longtime friends. MJ breaks a bit the stereotype of the popular girl: she is nice and friendly, while Gwen, the daughter of Capt. Stacy, is kinda a combo: she's smart and athletic. Like MJ, she's popular, but not an ice queen. Well, it might be just me, but I'm sure they both like me. *'Gwen:' Sup? *'Peter:' I'm good. Thanks for asking. What about you? *'MJ:' Nothing special. I spent my weekend at a hotel in Chicago. *'Gwen:' How was it? *'MJ:' Great. *'Peter:' (VO) Those weeks are being a challenge to me, especially since that trip to OsCorp few weeks ago. Somehow, I've developed powers after being bitten by a spider. I'm trying to keep a secret since who knows what can happen. They arrive at Midtown High. *'Peter:' Ah, hell for humans... What could go wrong today? (VO) FYI, it will. Liz comes. *'Liz:' Hi, girls! Sup? *'Peter:' (VO) That's Elizabeth Allan or shortly Liz. She's a friend to MJ and Gwen, but due to the fact she is with Flash, she can be a bit of an ice queen with me. Also, Harry has been crushing on her since kindergarten. *'MJ:' I'm fine. What about you? *'Liz:' Well, me and Flash watched that new film Zombie Slumberparty 3. *'Harry': Boring! Who wants to see teenage girls become zombies? *'Liz:' Ugh, why are you still friends with that dweeb? *'MJ:' Because he is kinda cool. *'Liz:' You say that about Peter too. The way you two act towards him is suspicious... *'Gwen:' What are you suggesting? *'Liz:' You two have a crush on him. You don't have to be a genius to know chemistry. Both blush. *'MJ:' (embarassed) Let's not talk about this. Classes are about to start. They head into the classroom. Later, Peter is shown next to a wall outside as he notices that his hand is developing more spider-like features by forming some species of tiny claws. *'Peter:' (VO) Weird, first I somehow gained a muscular physique, now this? Are these effects of the bite? He shrugs and tries to climb the wall to prove it. It surprisingly works. *'Peter:' (chuckles) I was right. This feels so good. Very good. He then looks at the other building nearby. *'Peter:' Since I can climb, maybe I can throw webs too. He aims at it and fires a web at it as he reaches the other side by swinging into it. *'Peter:' Wow, I do can! What did I just say? (VO) The moment I discovered the effects of the spider bite, I knew my life would change for better. For sure. Later on, Petter arrives at home as Aunt May is serving tea while Uncle Ben is reading the Daily Bugle. *'Peter:' Aunt May, Uncle Ben, I'm home. *'Ben:' Hey, Peter. How as school today? *'Peter:' Same as usual. Flash picking on me, acting classes and still figuring why are MJ and Gwen acting all... weird around me. *'May:' Well, I'm not surprised. Teenagehood is normally the age where girls get spicy. *'Peter:' What are you insinuating, Aunt May? *'May:' (giggles) You know them since you were young, Peter. It's kinda obvious that sooner or later they might develop feelings for you. It happened to me. *'Ben:' That's true. So, what else you have to tell? *'Peter:' For this, I'd like Aunt May to leave. If she can. *'May:' I understand, it's a men-only talk. Tell me when it ends. She leaves. *'Ben:' Did you? *'Peter:' (embarassed) What?! No! What I wanted to say is that I've been facing some problems lately. *'Ben:' Like? *'Peter:' I think I need your advice for something. Let's suppose that some day, I end up to get some kind of power and I'm willing to... IDK, risk my life to fight anyone who commits any type of crime. What you'd say? *'Ben:' Peter, as for me, I'd say a powerful advice that should follow you wherever you are: the essence of being a hero is being ready for any challenge and sacrifice your life to save the ones you care about. You'll shall never break the rules to show your integrity. Remember: with great power comes great responsibility. *'Peter:' Great responsibility... Thanks, Uncle Ben. I mean it. *'Ben:' Always here to help you, Peter. Peter heads to his bedroom as he starts thinking of an outfit to fight crime and a name for it. *'Peter:' Hmmm... How about the Human Spider? No, a bit too creepy. Arachnid Kid? Too cringy. He then sees an Ant-Man mug nearby and gets an idea. *'Peter:' That's it: Spider-Man! Who knew ripping off Ant-Man is a good idea? He then starts designing the outfit. Later, he has finished. *'Peter:' Not bad. Not bad indeed. Now the harder part. Putting it on. He wears it and it fits. *'Peter:' Wow, nice! I look awesome! I look spectacular! (has an idea) The Spectacular Spider-Man! Suddenly, he has a strange feeling coming into his head. *'Peter:' What was that? It seemed like some kind of... spider-senses? Wait, Spidey-Sense. He looks through the window and notices a crime going on. *'Peter:' Here we go! He comes out by the window and webs around. However, he notices it involves a criminal stabbing Uncle Ben. *'Peter:' (gasps) Uncle Ben?! He gets down and comes into him. *'Peter:' (worried) Uncle Ben?! No! He's losing blood as Peter grabs him. *'Ben:' (weakly) Peter... I'm afraid this might be the end of the line for me! *'Peter:' Don't say that, Uncle Ben. How hurt you can be?! *'Ben:' (weakly) He stabbed me close to my heart. I'm losing a great amount of blood. *'Peter:' I'm calling 911. Maybe we can arrive in time. *'Ben:' Peter... Listen to me, those might be my last few words: don't let anyone get you down. You're a special kid and I'm proud of you. You parents would be as well. Ben coughs as Peter sheds a tear. He then passes away. Peter proceeds to scream. *'Peter:' (in tears) I swear, Uncle Ben, I'm gonna avenge you and get the one who did this. For you. An ambulance comes. Later on, at home, Aunt May has recieved the news about it and is crying. *'May:' Peter... Of all things that happened to our family, this is probably one of the worst of them. *'Peter:' I know, Aunt May. That was a shock for both of us. Trust me. *'May:' I hope they find the killer soon. Ben didn't deserve this. *'Peter:' I know, I know. He gets a message from Harry as he reads. *'Harry's message:' Peter, I just heard it on the news. I'm deeply sorry for your loss. If there's something I can help you with, leave it to me. Please feel better. He texts back. *'Peter's message:' Meet me at where Ben got shot. *'Peter:' (sighs) Aunt May, I need to leave again, but I swear I'll get back. (VO) My uncle just died, I figured I need to avenge him. *'May:' Don't take too long. I need someone to comfort me after this. *'Peter:' Well, I can call Martin Li over. Is that good? *'May:' It can be. * Category:Transcripts